


Green

by aaliona



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Character Study, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, F/F, Light BDSM, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Safewords, conversation about consent, if such a thing exists in pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliona/pseuds/aaliona
Summary: Jane was willing to boss Sabina around, but that meant Sabina had to follow the rules they'd set.“Color, babe?” Jane asked as she ran a hand slowly along Sabina’s shin and up toward her thigh.“Mmmm purple,” Sabina murmured.“That’s not a color.”
Relationships: Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson/Elena Houghlin, Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually posting smut on AO3, so I suppose enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to Astrxd for the prompt, GlassesOfJustice for the beta read, and the lovely members of the Good Morning, Charlie discord for general enthusiasm and inspiration.

Jane loved Sabina like this. 

She loved watching her girlfriend throw her head back in bliss, mouth parted, arms straining against the restraints. Sabina had some pretty insane flexibility that Jane loved to utilize, but this was better in a lot of ways. She could see Sabina’s shoulders flex as her back curled up under her. 

“Color, babe?” Jane asked as she ran a hand slowly along Sabina’s shin and up toward her thigh. She’d already cum twice, and Jane wanted to make sure she wasn’t feeling overstimulated in a bad way.

“Mmmm purple,” Sabina murmured.

Jane paused, her hand stilling against Sabina’s knee. She ignored the whine she got in response. “That’s not a color.”

“Is too. You were wearing it on the mission last night. It looked hot.”

“Not a color in the system,” Jane continued as though Sabina hadn’t replied. “Bina, dear, I’m not willing to do this unless I know you’re happy and here.”

To prove her point, she pressed down on the on/off switch in front of her. 

Immediately the buzzing in the air stopped, and Sabina shrieked in complaint as the wand harnessed against her shut off. Jane watched her rut toward it as though that would turn it back on, and she had to do a bit of compartmentalizing not to focus all her attention on how hot that was.

“Bina,” she said softly as she crawled up her girlfriend’s body, careful not to jostle the harness at all. “Look at me please.” Jane put just an edge of command to her voice, and she smiled as Sabina instantly responded by opening her eyes and looking. “You usually do so good for me. You’re usually such a good girl.” 

Jane reached out to cup Sabina’s chin. While Sabina snuggled into it for comfort, the touch had the duel purpose of letting her turn Sabina’s head to get a better idea of how glazed her eyes were, how well she was breathing. They’d been doing this for months now, and while Jane had known of power play and how it could enhance things in the bedroom, she’d never actually tried it before Sabina. Sabina had been confident in all of it, trusting Jane to use her in ways that made them both feel good. All that trust was a lot to cope with, so Jane always tried to check in as much as she could.

Aside from blown pupils and ragged breathing that Jane had expected, Sabina seemed fine. “Your good girl,” she echoed.

Jane nodded, swiping her thumb along Sabina’s parted lips. “My very best girl _most_ of the time. Right now you’re being a bad girl.”

The wretched little whine from Sabina stabbed at her heart, but Jane needed to be practical. If Sabina couldn’t follow the rules, she couldn’t have the fun and praise that went with it.

“Will you be my good girl again?”

Sabina nodded, arms straining against the restraints as she tried to use them to talk. “I will be, I promise. I’ll be your very best girl.”

“I know you can do it if you behave.” This little break was probably good anyway. “Do you want me to switch you back on?”

Sabina nodded so violently she nearly dislodged Jane’s hand.

“What color?”

“Green,” Sabina said, flailing her bound hands as best she could for emphasis. “I’m fucking lime right now.”

Just for the snarkiness, Jane decided to tease. Instead of immediately moving back down to flip the wand still harnessed against Sabina’s clit, Jane slid slow. She let her hand drag down from Sabina’s jaw down across her neck to her chest where Jane paused to flick her thumb against a nipple. Sabina whimpered in response. Feeling bolder, Jane leaned down to take the other in her mouth, swirling her tongue across taunt skin. 

“Jaaaaaaane,” Sabina whined. “Please?”

Jane pulled her mouth off with a pop, smirking at her girl. “Since you asked so nicely.” 

Without further fanfare, she reached down to find the on/off switch. It was something she was getting better at, although they’d only played with this particular toy and setup a couple of times.

She loved the way Sabina jumped when the vibrator first went back on. “Still green?” When she received a mumble of affirmation, she licked a long stripe up Sabina’s stomach just to hear the incoherent squealing she knew Sabina would let out. She wasn’t disappointed.

“Baby,” Sabina moaned.

Jane watched as she tried to reach out—probably wanting to tug at Jane’s hair—but the restraints kept her back. That had been something she’d initially been nervous about because Jane had never introduced ropes or restraints of any kind, but she’d quickly understood the appeal Sabina found about them. Perhaps she’d discovered an appeal all her own in the splendor of not letting Sabina have what she wanted by giving her exactly what she wanted.

“What do you need, Bina?” she asked, tapping her fingers along bare skin.

Sabina murmured and wiggled her hips back and forth.

“Use your words please.”

Sabina whined again at the command, but her eyes slid open to focus on Jane. “Can you talk to me?”

They’d spent a lot of time discussing what they wanted before diving too deeply into their play, and Jane loved requests like this. Dirty talk was something she enjoyed greatly, and Sabina responded so well. It encouraged Jane to get creative.

“Talk about what?” she asked innocently. “Talk about how beautifully your thighs are quivering? About how much I love watching the way your mouth falls open? Maybe I could explain the things I’d like to do right now. I could slip my fingers in your mouth, and I know you’d suck them like the good girl you are.”

“I would,” Sabina said. She was practically panting, and Jane loved her for it and for her eagerness.

“Maybe we take a different angle tonight.” Jane lightly trailed her nails along Sabina’s thigh. 

Sabina stilled as best she could, tilting her head up to look at Jane properly “Oh?”

Jane smiled and dragged her nails under Sabina’s knee to watch her squirm. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking, and I thought you’d like to hear it.”

“Always,” she breathed.

“You know Elena’s training ends in a few weeks.”

Sabina let out a moan, her head falling back completely.

“Good, you know where this is going.” Jane chuckled, still brushing feather-light touches with her nails against Sabina’s legs. “Now then, I think we need to determine a proper celebration for our girl’s graduation. You’re my good girl. Do you think she’ll be ours? Do you think she’ll be more submissive than you? Maybe she’ll want to take my command on what to do to you. I could say, ‘Elena, be a dear and eat out Sabina until you can’t taste anything but your own drool.”

“I’d be so wet,” Sabina groaned.

“Indeed, so she’ll have to keep at it for quite some time.” Jane kept her tone as practical as she could, though her own arousal was going at the idea. “Perhaps I’ll tell her to sit on your face and let _you_ eat _her_ out. My view won’t be as pretty, but I’m sure I can find my own ways to stay entertained.”

She leaned down to bite Sabina’s thigh, getting as close to her cunt as she could around the vibrator harness. The string of mumbled swears she received in response made Jane do it again, but she followed it up with a kiss.

“Perhaps we have her all wrong,” Jane said, switching up the fantasy. “She follows directions so well, but not everyone acts in the bedroom how people might expect from their day to day behavior. You’re a perfect example of that. The little rebel turned my good girl.” She’d nearly cooed this last part as she crawled up Sabina’s body to talk directly in her ear, never letting her hands fully leave Sabina’s skin.

“Maybe she’ll want to boss me around.”

Sabina moaned, turning her head for a sloppy kiss that Jane readily accepted. While she often enjoyed letting Sabina control the kissing, Jane pulled away faster than her lover would have liked. The noise of protest she received shot straight down her spine.

“I think I could like that on occasion,” Jane admitted. “I love to do this for you and with you, letting you do whatever I ask, keeping you here helpless to my whims. But can you imagine our Elena doing that to me?”

“Fuck,” Sabina groaned. “She’d be so good, baby, so good.” 

“Not as good as my good girl,” Jane promised, “but oh, she’d be lovely. Maybe she could wear my strap-on.”

Sabina’s whole body jumped in a spasm of arousal, and she tried to squeeze her thighs shut around the wand providing constant pleasure. “Let her fuck me. Please, Jane, please.” 

That whine was delicious. 

Jane nuzzled her face against Sabina’s jaw. “Of course, darling. You begged so nicely, and I don’t think Elena could say no any easier than I can to a voice like that. Maybe we’ll start together. Elena can watch while you eat my cunt. Perhaps if you do an extra good job, I’ll lick yours too to get you ready for her.”

“Yes please.” Sabina’s eyes couldn’t even seem to stay open, and Jane knew she was getting close again.

“When Elena and I decide it’s time, I’ll stay up by your head. Perhaps I’ll even let you prop against me. Then I can touch whatever I like.”

“Please,” Sabina whimpered, and Jane wasn’t sure exactly what she was asking for: the moment they were living or the one she was creating. Perhaps both, she mused as she slid a hand up to play with her lover’s nipple. Sabina let out a series of panting grunts in response.

“Elena will already have the strap-on ready to go, of course. Perhaps she was playing with it while I was playing with you.”

“God, I hope—” Sabina couldn’t even finish her sentence.

Normally Jane might have teased about her brain being elsewhere, but she was also enjoying the fantasy too much. 

“She’ll lean over you, but I get attention first.” She twisted Sabina’s nipple to prove her point. “She can straddle your hips, her dick against your stomach while we appreciate each other. Would you like to watch us kiss from below?”

“Yes, yes. Holy hell, yes!”

“When I decide I’m ready, she can move on to you.”

Sabina’s neck strained as she turned and forced her eyes open to look at Jane. They were glazed to the point that Jane didn’t know if she could even focus on what she saw. “Do I get a kiss?”

“Will you deserve one?”

Sabina paused before letting out a cry that seemed to be as much related to the wand harnessed to her clit as the fantasy. “No, I earned your reward. I haven’t earned one from her.”

Interesting. Sabina was fully in the moment. “Then you don’t get one. You have to earn a kiss.”

“Yes, Jane,” Sabina said, eyes closing against as her lip trembled. “C-can she fuck me now? Please? Please, Jane?”

“Of course.” Jane nibbled at Sabina ear just to hear the intake in her breath. “Elena will line up and enter you hard, just the way you like it. Maybe she and I will have practiced first to make sure she does it exactly as you want, but you don’t get to know if we have.”

Sabina cried out, and Jane watched her shake over the edge of another orgasm, this one larger than her first two. Jane knew Sabina and her reactions well, and she could tell this would be her tipping point between fun overstimulation and pain.

She peppered kisses against her neck before shifting down to take care of her lover. While Sabina was still floating down from her pleasure, Jane moved with practiced ease to turn off the vibrator, release the clasps on Sabina’s harness, and slide the detached wand and harness down Sabina’s legs to pull it off. Once she had, Jane kissed her way back up her lover’s body, pausing only long enough to grab Sabina’s favorite blanket from the floor.

“Sit up please, Sabina?” Jane asked, pleased that Sabina was with it enough to follow the direction. 

Jane helped Sabina wrap the blanket carefully around her shoulders. Before Sabina could flop back down, Jane picked up the glass of water off the bedside table. 

“You can take a drink whenever you’re ready.” Jane was careful to avoid a command, wanting to help Sabina come back to herself. She waited patiently until Sabina nodded and took the cup in her own hands. Eventually she handed it back with a sigh.

They moved through the process until Jane found herself wrapped into Sabina’s arms, both of them cocooned in Sabina’s blanket.

“What’s your color, Bina?” she asked softly.

Sabina hummed and nuzzled against Jane’s chest. “Green as the dress Elena wore to the horse race.”

Jane laughed. “What that all right, darling? I don’t ever want to make you uncomfortable bringing someone else into the bedroom, literally or verbally.”

Sitting up enough to give her a look, Sabina said, “Are you kidding? That was perfect. Were you serious, though? I understand if you don’t want to share, but I am interested in making that a reality if Elena is interested in us the way we’re interested in her.”

“We’ll have to ask.” Jane pressed a kiss to Sabina’s forehead and held her a bit tighter. “Why don’t you rest for now? I know you must be tired.”

“I am,” Sabina admitted. “Are you sure you’re okay? I know you didn’t orgasm tonight.”

“I don’t always have to. I get enjoyment just from you, and that’s not a lie.”

Sabina made a happy, sleepy nose as her eyes fluttered shut. “I love you, Jane.”

“I love you too, Bina. You’re my very good girl.”

With Sabina snoozing in her arms, Jane breathed out an easy sigh and prepared for sleep herself. She loved the time she had with her lover, loved every moment they had just the two of them. When they added Elena, she could only imagine the love she’d have for time with all three.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
